


Night Rider (hiccstrid)

by secretrosegarden



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, HTTYD - Freeform, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Hiccups, Hicstrid - Freeform, astrid - Freeform, hiccup - Freeform, howtotrainyourdragon - Freeform, rtte, ruffnutr, snoutlout - Freeform, tuffnutt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretrosegarden/pseuds/secretrosegarden
Summary: Hiccup is chosen to kill a dragon but he cant do it. So he runs away and stays away for 5 years. Problems arise and now known as night rider he must return to protect berk. What happens when people find out who he is?Hiccstrid
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: How to Train Your Dragon / Rise of the Guardians





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just to get the story started I promise next chapter will be better. This chapter is the basic storyline in first movie with a little twist at the end.

Hi I'm Hiccup, I live in Berk. My whole life all I wanted to do was kill dragons to impress my dad. That was of course until I met, well shot down Toothless. Ever since I've had toothless I have been getting better and better at dragon training. No one in Berk know about toothless. They would kill him. For generations Berk has been wrong about dragons and they weren't about to change their mind now. As I was saying..... dragon training. Right now i'm in the last round deciding who will get to kill the monstrous nightmare. All that's left is me and Astrid. I don't want to win. I can't no i WONT kill a dragon.  
"Stay out of my way I'm winning this one"   
Astrid tells me followed by one of her famous bone chilling death glares.   
"By all means" I say gesturing you the deadly Nadder. She then let's out a viking war cry and runs towards the dragon axe raised. 'Oh no she's going to kill her' I thought. i have to stop this. Without even thinking about what i was doing i found the Nadders soft spot on her neck and she dropped to the ground. Once she was on the ground I was met by a very angry Astrid. "Ok well i got to go i'm uhh late for".   
"late for what!" she snarled at me   
Just as I was trying to get away gobber grabbed me.  
"Ah not so fast lad the elder had made her decision"   
He raised his hand over Astrids head and I crossed my fingers that she won but to my great disappointment she shook her head. He then moved his hand over my head. Gothi nodded her head and cheers erupted through the arena. I could hear astrid swearing under her breath as she shredded the ground with her axe.  
"Son you've done it! You get to kill the dragon" Stoicks booming voice exclaimed   
"Yeah I'm so excited..... i'm so"

A FEW MOMENTS LATER IN THE COVE  
"Leaving.... yup we are leaving forever bud. Pack your bags. Tomorrow after the fight we are leaving. I have to at least try to show them.... show them that dragons aren't monsters." I tossed toothless some fish and after eating them he warmed a spot in the ground with his fire and went to sleep. I should probably go home now anyways. I walk home as slow as I possibly could. I don't want to deal with my father when i get home. Luckily for me my father had a little to much mead at the celebration and was passed out in the living room floor. 

I did not sleep at all that night. I thought of my plan all night. Soon the light invaded my tired eyes. So i got up and after dropping all my bags at the cove I headed to the arena.

I'm standing in the back area of the arena waiting. Gobber then came to tell me they were ready. I breathed in one last shaky breath before heading into the arena greeted by the cheers of all the vikings. I go up to the weapons cart to make my choice. I grab a dagger(just so no one is suspicious and pulls me out to early) and a shield and nod to Gobber. He pulls the lever and a angry Monstrous Nightmare comes out. He lights in fire and shoots some fire into the crowd before turning his attention to me.   
"I'm not one of them" i say to him  
I drop my dagger and shield whilst ignoring the gasps and murmurs in the crowd. The only reason my dad hasn't stopped is he probably thinks i'm going to take in on with my bare hands. Further proving how little he knows me. I take off my helmet and throw is far away and slowly approach. The nightmare calms down a little and puts out his fire. Taking this as a good sign I put my hand out and approach slowly. Once i'm close enough i stretch my hand out and turn away. 

I feel a warm scale covered snout on my hand and breath out a sigh of relief. I let the dragons head and he nuzzles my hand and rolls on his back for me to pet his stomach.   
"Dragons are not monsters just misunderstood" I yell to the crowd  
"Enough stop the fight" My dad says   
"No dad they need to see we were wrong" I knew my dad would be the hardest to convince being the chief.   
"I said stop the fight!" He screams the. hits his hammer off the cage startling the dragon in the process. He lights his fire again and jumps up. He roars and starts to come closer to me. I know I won't be able to calm him down again.   
"TOOTHLESS" I scream at the top of my lungs. People give me confused looks but I hear a roar confirming he is coming.  
"Dad look what you have done. The dragon was calm and happy and you had to anger it. If it wasn't for dragons i would probably die right now." I say still backing away from the nightmare.  
"What do you mean. No dragon is helping you" Stoick my father asks and I hear a wing beat. I smile knowing i'm safe. A screech echoes and someone screams  
"Night fury get down"   
"Dad you need to change not all dragons are bad" The monstrous nightmare was getting closer and closer. Toothless blows a whole in the arena with a plasma blast and lands in front of me and snarls at the nightmare. As i hop on his back the nightmare let's out a blast of fire. Toothless goes to fly away but the fire catches up. I feel the pain especially in my leg before I passed out.

I awoke in a dark cave I didn't recognize with Toothless next to me. My bags were also here somehow. Toothless probably went back for them the thoughtful dragon. I went to get up but fell over. I looked down at my legs. Or leg? One of my legs was gone up to my knee. It was a shock especially because it was completely healed. But i also knew toothless had strong healing properties in his saliva so he was most likely responsible for that. I wasn't that upset. Most vikings lost a limb sometime in life and it shouldn't be that hard or make another leg. I scratched Toothless behind the ear.   
" Thank you toothless, you saved my life"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, welcome to my book. I hope you enjoy it. There isn't really much to say and I don't like long authors notes anyways. 

WARNINGS:  
-swearing  
-violence   
-animal cruelty   
-possible sexual content


	3. 2

Hiccups POV  
It has been 5 years since I left Berk. I’m 20 now. A lot has happened since I left. Puberty hit me like a bus. I’m now 6 feet tall and all the fighting and dealing with dragons has given me a warriors body. I have a six pack, broad shoulders and my arms are muscular. Im not huge like Snotlout but I don’t want to be. I’m still with toothless and get this.....  
I found my mom!!!!! I live with her at the dragon sanctuary. I’m still with Toothless... I go around freeing dragons from people who have captured them or use them for training. I have been in many battles and I have my fair share of scars. My fighting skills have improved a lot. When I’m out saving dragons I wear a mask so no one knows my true identity. They call me Night Rider. I have never returned to Berk. I didn’t ever plan to. Well we don’t always get what we want do we? 

I had a mission to do and as long as no one finds out my true identity I should be fine. I have to go to Berk for a few weeks because a changewing pack will be passing through in a few weeks and I need  
to make sure everything goes smoothly. A changewing pack won’t leave unless they have every single dragon that they came with and with Berk being filled with dragon killers we couldn’t risk it. I had all my bags packed and I loaded them on Toothless and hopped on his back.  
“Ok bud let’s go” I said as we flew off into the night.

Astrids POV  
“AGGHHHH” I scream as I plunge my axe into the nearest tree. The wood is already in slivers at this point after me abusing it for so many mornings. Soon I will have to find another area in the forest again. I’ve come here everyday for the last 5 years since hiccup was killed. He was killed by a Nightmare then a Night fury carried him away. I miss him so much. I still do, you would think after 5 years I would have gotten over it. Even Stoick had moved on. But not me so here I am in the early hours of the morning taking out my pain on this tree.

After I finish with the tree and my anger is out for now I start to walk back towards the village. Over the years I have become Stoicks most trusted Viking. I’m the first to hear about anything around here. So when I saw Stoick marching up to me I knew something important was happening.  
“Have you ever heard of the Night Rider?”  
“Yes” i reply giving him a questioning look  
“Well today he is arriving for a few weeks because a changewing group will be coming through here. It shouldn’t be an issue he just wants to make sure it goes smoothly. I would have just killed them all but they disappear and it would be more difficult then it’s worth. He has assured us they will stay on the far side of the island”  
“Ok where will he be staying”  
“I will be giving him the spare hut we have. He does have a dragon of his own but I’m willing to allow it here as long as it does not so much as touch a hair or any vikings head. I will not hesitate to kill it otherwise”  
“Ok sir when will he be arriving”  
just as i said that a roar sounded through the square.  
“Now apparently” Stoick says  
I look up to see a masked man riding in a black dragon covered in armour. He is flying at lightening fast speed. How he managed to tame such an animal is beyond me. It must be drugged or something. He landed in front of us.  
“Hello there Astrid er uh i mean umm hi”  
For a second I got distracted by his deep sexy voice. Snap out of it Astrid I think to myself.  
“Umm how do you know my name?” I look into his green eyes with a questioning look.  
“I-um have heard of you from another tribe. They said something about you”  
I was actually very curious  
“ What did they say”  
“Oh um just that you denied all their suitor.”  
“and beat them up”  
He said that last part under his breath but i heard it.  
“oh ok then”  
“Hello and welcome to Berk. My name is Stoick and I’m the chief. Astrid will show you around”  
“ Thank you sir” he said as he scratched behind his dragons ear. He warbled and leaned into his owners touch.  
“What an interesting dragon you have there. What type is he?” Stoick questioned  
“He is a night fury but don’t worry he is as harmless as a puppy dog.” The dragon then rolled onto his back and played in the grass.  
“A night fury?” I gasped  
“Yes but I assure you he will be in his best behaviour”  
“Ok for now I will allow it” Stoick said “Ok Ill leave you to it” He then left 

“Ok mr night rider let’s show you around”  
“ok” oh his voice was so sexy and deep yet somehow familiar.  
“So what’s his name” I gestured to ten dragon  
“Toothless”  
Toothless? Where do I recognize that name from? Oh it doesn’t matter? 

I showed him around the village and then showed his the hut where he would be staying. “Ok so now that I’ve showed you around would u like to meet the gang?”

Hiccups POV  
“Sure” I smile at her. Not that she can see it under the mask and of course I already know the hang very well but she can’t know that.  
“Ok follow me to the grand hall for dinner and you can meet them there”  
I just nod and follow her. With anyone else the day would have been boring because there was really no need to show me around because I lived here the first 15 years of my life but I couldn’t tell them that. But with Astrid everything is different. My biggest regret about leaving Berk was never getting her to fall for me. 

We arrived at the dining hall and walked up to the table where the gang was sitting. “Hey guys this is night rider” Astrid says and sits down  
“Hi there I’m Fishlegs”  
“Hi fishlegs”  
Snotlout comes up to me and looks me  
up and down.  
“You probably wear that mask because your face is so ugly. I don’t have that problem” He flexes his muscles and winks at Astrid who only rolls her eyes and looks away.  
“I’m snotlout by the way”  
“Hi There”  
All i got out off the twins were  
“Ruff” and “Tuff” before they looked up and realized who they were talking to.  
“Is it true that girls throw themselves at your feet?” Ruff asks  
“I mean umm”  
“I mean I can see why” she interrupts me and looks me up and down.  
“Anyways” Astrid glares at Ruff and she sits back down. 

The rest of the meal was pretty uneventful other than Tuff and Ruffs constant questions. Astrid told me she would walk me back to my hut.  
“so what do you think of Berk”  
“It great”  
“well this is your hut and i’m sure your dragon is waiting for you”  
“yup Thank you Astrid for everything today”  
“oh it was nothing” she says and nervously tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. I lean down and whisper  
“it was everything” to her and she visibly shudders. I smirk under my mask. Just whispering to her had that effect on her. I wonder what else I could do? I stop that train of thought before it gets to dirty.  
“goodnight astrid”  
“goodnight night rider”  
“call me rider for now”  
“ok”  
I walk into my hut with the biggest smile on my face. I had fallen for her all over again. It only took a day.

Astrids POV  
I walked into my hut with the biggest smile on my face. I don’t know what happened to me but whenever Ruffnutt would look at him I wanted to growl at her. I barely even knew him yet I feel like I had known him for years. There’s just something about him. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and my mind filled with thoughts of Rider. For the first time is years I didn’t dream about Hiccup. Instead I dreamt about the mysterious man and his dragon.


	4. 3

Hiccups POV  
I woke up in my hut. I had about a week until the changewings were supposed to arrive so I kinda had nothing to do. I get dressed and ready for the day. Now what?  
I just sit down and wait for something to happen.

Finally I hear a knock on the door. When I see who it is a huge smile stretches access my face.  
“Hi astrid”  
“hey rider”  
she says then smiles. Her smile is so gorgeous.   
“You got any plans for the day?” I ask her and she smiles again.  
“No”   
“Wanna go for a ride” I gestured to toothless.  
“Ummm is it safe?”  
“Oh is the great fearless Astrid Hofferson scared?” I tease   
“No let’s go then” i hop on toothless’ back and reach for her hand. She hesitates for a minute before taking it and hoping behind me.  
“Ok toothless nice and easy” He shoots up into the air at lightening speed. She almost falls off the back but before she can I grab her arms and wrap them around my waste. She holds on for dear life with her eyes closed. Toothless finally levels off and soars through the sky at a reasonable speed.  
“Thanks for nothing you useless reptile” I say to the stubborn dragon. I look back at Astrid and she still has her eyes clamped shut.  
“The view is much better with your eyes open”   
“oh um yeah” she says then opens her eyes.  
“oh wow it’s beautiful” i look into her eyes and say “yeah beautiful and i don’t mean the view” oh god. my face goes red. Did I really just say that?! I whip my head back around and tense up. I feel her put her head on my back and sigh. I relax almost immediately. 

I hear a squeaking noise before a bird hits me in the face. I fall off toothless.  
“TOOTHLESS” i scream as i a plummet towards the ground.

Astrids POV  
The way he yelled Toothless was so familiar but I don’t have time to think about that right now. My instincts took over and I took Toothless’ reins.   
“Toothless down” We flew down and under Rider. He landed on us and the sudden weight caused us to fall. Luckily we weren’t that far from the ground. We fell off Toothless and landed in Berks main square. I fell on top on Rider. I just laid on top of him looking in his eyes for a few minutes.  
“Umm you might want to get up now”  
Without even thinking I said “Why?”  
He smiled and looked at me   
“Not that this is unpleasant but people are staring” I gasped and jumped off him. He was smirking. I looked around and saw everyone staring at us. Including the gang. All of them had their mouths open in surprise. Snotlout looked angry but I could care less. I heard Toothless do some type of dragon laugh. “GET SOME” Ruffnut yelled causing me to blush.  
“Shut up ruff” I replied  
Thankfully before anyone else could say anything Stoicks voice interrupted.  
“What’s going on here Astrid”   
Oh by the gods he saw that whole thing  
“oh um well sir Rider took me on a dragon ride” he raised his eye brow and smirked at me  
“and something happened and he fell off so I flew Toothless down to catch him and we fell off”  
“You mean you fell on top of him?” he teased me   
“umm yeah”  
“you didn’t seem to be in much of a rush to get up though?” stoick was pushing his teasing now  
“Sir I know your the chief but I will chop your head off.” I said with a glare and he chuckled.   
“Ok ok” and he walked away. 

I walked over to the gang with Rider following me.  
“So you saved him huh?” Fishlegs said and before I could answer Rider interrupted me  
“Yes and she’s a natural Dragon Rider if i do say so myself” I blushed   
“ Oh my thor” Tuff said  
“What?” I ask  
He then directed his gaze from my face to riders and back  
“Your blushing! He really must have done a number on you!”  
I punched him in the face before he could continue.   
“It’s hot out I’m just warm” I muttered  
“Actually it’s freezing”Tuff said holding his nose.  
“Then i’m cold”  
Ruff had a mischievous glint in her eye.  
Oh no   
“I’m sure Rider as you call him could warm you up later tonight” she said   
“That’s it I’m done” and i angrily stomped away.  
“Astrid” I heard Rider yell after me   
I just stormed into my hut. It was basically bed time now anyways. I fell asleep quickly and started to dream.

Dream:  
I was on Toothless flying with Rider when he fell off and screamed “Toothless”

The scene changed   
Hiccup was in the arena with the monstrous nightmare when he yelled “Toothless”  
It was the same voice but Riders a bit deeper

I awoke with a start. It’s him. Rider is Hiccup.


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for over 100 views in just one day! You guys are the best. Here is the next chapter.

Astrids POV  
I had to figure out some way to get him to show himself. I can’t just come out and say it because what if i’m wrong? If it’s not hiccup i could ruin my relationship with Rider as well. How could I make him show me that it’s him. HIS STUTTERING. He has more confidence now but if it is Hiccup if I get close to him he should stutter. He used to stutter just talking to me. So some flirting should do the trick. 

I have my mission. I get up nice and early. I’m determined. I don’t want to go to his door again because i can’t seem to eager.  
So I go to the main square hoping to see him. Instead I met Ruffnut on the way.  
“What is wrong with you?”  
“What do you mean” I ask her  
“Your smiling”  
“Oh god just because I’m a warrior dosent mean I can’t smile”  
“No it’s not that” she smiled at me  
“it’s him isn’t it”  
“who?” i act like I don’t know what she’s talking about. Me and ruff have gotten close over the years. She can read me pretty well now.  
“Oh don’t act stupid Astrid, you’ve fallen hard” it was silent for a few moments  
“Well go get him” I smiled at her thankfully and left. 

I got to the main square and waited. And waited some more. Until finally he showed up. He came up to me as soon as he got there.  
“Hey”  
“Hi handsome” I smile at him  
“Someone’s in a good mood”  
Dammit no stuttering. Ok more flirting  
“I am now that your here” and wink at him. “What do you want to do today?” I ask him  
“Well I was thinking since you were so  
good on Toothless..... would you want your own dragon”  
“I don’t know Rider is that really a good idea”  
“Here why don’t you come to the arena and at least see the dragon”  
“ok fine”

Hiccups POV  
I don’t know what’s happening with Astrid but i’m going to go crazy. Her just looking at me makes me shiver but now she’s talking like this! She’s up to something, I know it. But i promised her a dragon so i’ll figure that out first.

She followed me to the arena. The whole time I was thinking about what dragon would suit her best. I know there is a Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, a gronkle and a deadly nadder. I can’t figure it out though. Maybe the nightmare would be best.

We got to the arena and I turned around to look at Astrid. But her eyes were only on The Deadly Nadder. She had found her dragon.  
“Looks like you’ve chosen”  
“She’s just so beautiful”  
I walked  
over and opened the gate. The nadder growled but calmed down when I dropped all my weapons and helmet. I reached my hand out and she nuzzled her face into it.  
“Ok it should be safe now to come”  
She walked up slowly.  
“Now i reach my hand out?”  
I nod in response  
She reaches her hand out and closes her eyes. The nadder leans into her touch.  
She opens her eyes and the biggest smile  
ever spreads across her face. She pets the dragon still smiling. She really is gorgeous.  
“So what do you want to call her?”  
She mumbles something  
“What was that?”  
“Stormfly”  
“Yah that’s a nice name”

Astrids POV  
Stormfly is wonderful. I hug hiccup. It was meant to be breif but I hold on and bury my face into his chest. He hugs me back. I don’t know how long it had been. I pull back reluctantly.  
“Thank you” i say to him  
I stare deeply into his eyes. He leans in. I lean in. We are cm’s away from each other’s faces. I close my eyes.

A bang. I pull back to see what the noise is. Snotlout and the rest of the gang stand there. Ruff, Tuff, and fishlegs are smiling but Snotlout looks mad. Very mad.  
“Ok that’s it” he says  
“I challenge you Night Rider to a duel for Astrid Hoffersons hand”


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the 5 of you who Kudos. If you would do that I would love it 😍. I hope you enjoy this chapter 😊

Astrids POV  
“What?!!” I say “We’re not engaged! You can’t do this”  
“ In Berk law any visiter that is interested in the courting in one of the woman here  
any suitor from Berk may challenge him to a duel for her hand” Snoutlout explains  
“He’s right Astrid I’ll be fine” Rider says  
“Ok I guess we don’t have a choice just please don’t lose” Is say to Rider  
I go up to Snotlout and punch him hard in the stomach  
“That’s for being stupid and an asshole”  
I then go up to rider and kiss him on the cheek.  
“Oh um Uh Me um you um lips I mean no”  
“I knew it”  
“You knew what?” He questioned me  
I punch him in the arm  
“That’s for staying away for so long and don’t act stupid I know” I say to him  
He rubs his arm.  
I then grab his tunic and pull him up to me hard and kiss him in the lips.  
“ And that is for—“  
“everything else?” he interrupts me  
I smile at him  
“I will talk to you about this later mister”  
“Oh um maybe we could just not?” he rubs the back of his neck  
“Oh we most definitely will” seeing the look in my face he gives in  
“I’m sorry what’s happening?” Fishlegs says  
“Oh nothing” I smile secretly at him  
Snotlout was still on the ground clutching where i punched him. As i walk out I purposely step on him.

Hiccups POV  
How did she find out? Ugh what am I even saying it’s Astrid if course she figured it out.  
“ So what happened there?” Tuff said  
“Oh you know just Astrid being Astrid”  
“Uh huh you make her smile so i’ll allow it” she goes to walk away but turns around again  
“but hurt her and I won’t hesitate to remove your head from your body. Also i’ll be rooting for you tomorrow against Snotlout.”  
“Thanks i think?”  
She says bye before walking out with the rest of the gang. I can hear Snotlout talking about how he would have been a better kisser. 

I went to bed with a smile on my face thinking about our kiss.

Time Skip to the Morning still Hiccups POV  
I decide to go on a walk through the woods before breakfast to clear my head. As i’m walking I hear a scream before a body lands on me.

I look up and see Astrid on me.  
“We really have to stop this”  
I say to her and she blushes  
“Yeah um sorry” She says as she gets up  
“ What happened” She whistles before saying  
“Well i was trying to fly Stormfly and I was distracted by something and hit a tree and then fell off”  
I chuckled at her and then Stormfly comes up to us. I started to laugh again when I looked at her. Her back was cover in dirt and her clothes were all moved  
around. She had twigs and leaves in her hair. She must have hit something on the way down because she had a cut in her lip that was causing her lip to swell.  
“What” she asked me  
“You look a mess” i say before laughing again  
“Well you don’t look so great yourself. Anyways we should get going”  
I follow her through the woods. There was some silence for a while.  
“Why did you leave”The question I knew was coming  
“I couldn’t, no i WOULDNT. kill dragons. They have feelings and family’s and this town just didn’t except me. So i left and after a while I just couldn’t come back. But i regretted leaving a few things.”  
“what did u regret”  
“Well the biggest thing was you. It was hard to live without one of my best friends” Her face seemed to fall  
“yeah um friends” She said  
I grabbed her shoulder to stop her and kissed her hard on the lips before continuing on. She stayed where she was.  
“You coming?” I yell back at her  
She snaps out of it and follows me. We go into the dining hall.

Astrids POV  
We entered the dining hall and people started staring at us. I wonder why? Probably because of the duel later today.  
We went and sat down with the gang who were staring at us. Tuff looked ya up and down  
“Oh now I see why you were late” she says  
“What do you mean?” I ask her  
“Oh stop acting dumb. Your a Woman now!!”  
“Tuff what are you talking about”  
“Well your hair is a mess, your lips are swollen, your back is all dirty as if you were laying in the ground, and your clothes look like they were taken off then put back on messily!”  
I finally realized what she meant but before I could talk Snotlout scream and slams his fists on the table.  
“HE must have forced her. If ANYONE was supposed to take away her virginity it would be ME!!!” he screams  
Usually I would have been embarrassed but I was so mad. I glared at Snotlout before screaming  
“HE DIDN’T FORCE ME TO DO ANYTHING. ESPECIALLY BECAUSE NOTHING HAPPENED AND IF IT DID THE LAST PERSON I WOULD DO IT WITH IS YOU. YOU DONT OWN ME AND I DONT KNOW WHY YOU THINK YOU DO. I FELL IN THE WOODS AND KNOCKED HIM DOWN. I WOULD NEVER DO THAT BEFORE MARRIAGE!” I scream before storming out

I sit down on a bench outside the hall. Hiccup comes out and sits next to me.  
“Marriage huh?” he says. I didn’t really mean it. I probably wouldn’t wait until marriage but I was mad.  
“Is that an issue for you” I glare at him  
“No I would wait forever for you. and i would never force you to do anything” he says. He’s so sweet and understanding it melts my heart. I lean into his chest and he wraps his arms around me.

After a while I say  
“Do you have a sword for the fight?”  
“Oh no I broke mine”  
“I’m sure Gobber wouldn’t mind if you used the blacksmith area.  
“Yeah I should probably go now the fight isn’t that far away”  
I get out of his arms and nod  
“ I’ll visit you there later?”  
“That would be wonderful”  
he says before leaving 

Time skip to later in the day  
Me and Ruff were on the way to the blacksmiths to visit Hiccup.  
We were about to walk in but Ruff suddenly pushed me behind a crate.  
I go to say what but she covers my moth and points. I look over and see Hiccup. With. no. shirt. on. And omg i don’t know what happened over the years but his body was smoking.  
“Holy shit” Ruff whispers  
Hiccup had a six pack and scars everywhere. He also has a tattoo of a night fury accross his chest. Which made him even hotter.  
I gasped loudly and his head turned in our direction. Luckily he had kept his mask on.  
“Hello?” me and Ruff stand up  
“Oh hi guys what were you doing” he asks  
“ Admiring the view” Ruff says and I elbow her in the ribs. He looks down at his chest and gasps realizing he was shirtless.  
“Oh shit” I hear him whisper and he goes to grab his shirt. Much to my disappointment. I made a sound that was almost like a disappointed whimper. I then covered my mouth and blushed embarrassed. Rider looked at me.  
“Oh um I just umm stubbed my toe” I made up  
“Oh sure Astrid and don’t worry I’m sure he wouldn’t mind taking off his shirt for you later right Rider?”  
“Shut up Ruff before you start loosing fingers” I say to her  
“Umm anyways how’s the sword going”  
“Oh I just finished” he said  
“Well the fight is starting soon you ready to go”  
“yeah let’s go”  
Ruff walked ahead of us. While we were walking hiccup comes up to me and whispers in a VERY sexy voice  
“she’s right you know. I never liked shirts much anyways” hearing this I collapsed but Rider caught me. I  
could see his smirk through his mask. Oh by the gods what this boy does to me.


	7. 6

Hiccups POV  
We were almost at the arena now. I'm getting kind of nervous now. But not nervous that I’ll get hurt. I'm worried that Ill end up hurting Snotlout. Not that I would mind much, might wipe that smug look off his face but I am a guest here as far as they know so I don’t want to make anyone mad.

We arrived at the arena and everyone went to sit down other than Astrid.  
“Good luck. Please win”  
“I will” I respond  
‘Also I just realized I still haven’t seen your face.” Astrid says  
“After the fight ok?”  
“Ok” She said then left after flashing me one last smile. I let out a sigh and go up to the door. 

The arena has the main battle area in the middle then 2 doors on each side. I'm behind one door and Snotlout is behind the door opposite of me. I put on black armor covered in Toothless’ shed scales. On one shoulder painted in red is a Night Fury. I put some red war paint on my face and strapped Inferno to my belt. Just as I finished Gobber came up to me and asked if I was ready. Once I said I was Gobber left and shortly after the door opened.

I see Snotlout on the other side of the arena with a determined look on his face.  
“The battle will have 2 rounds. The first round will be with no weapons and the second will be with any 2 weapons of your choice. A round ends either when someone surrenders or someone gets knocked unconscious. The first round starts when I say 3. 1……..2……...3” Stoick says 

Snotlout creeps closer to me fists raised. All of a sudden Snotlout lets out a Viking war cry and charges towards me. I run the other way towards the wall.  
“That's right run you coward. You don't deserve Astrid”  
I ignore him and run up the side of the wall and backflip over him. When I land behind him I push him onto his stomach. I place my knee on his back and twist his arm.  
“Do you surrender?”  
“No” he growls. I twist his arm more  
“Ok ok fine I surrender”  
Cheers erupt throughout the arena.  
“Night Rider wins the first round” Stoick announces. This will be even easier than I thought.

“Choose your weapons”  
I go up to the weapon cart and take a set of 3 daggers. I also have inferno strapped to my belt. Snotlout grabbed a sword and an axe.   
“On 3 round 2 will begin” Stoick says  
“1…...2……..3!”

Snotlout comes at me with the sword. I grab inferno and light it. Snotlout stops for a moment distracted by the sudden flame before continuing. Our swords clash together. He attempts to slash my shoulder but I block the blow. I manage to slash his arm that is holding the sword and he switched hands. Vikings are taught to wield weapons with both hands. He slashes me across the leg. It hurts a little but I have had much much worse. I'm getting tired of [laying around so I clash my sword against his and it flies across the arena to the wall.

He goes over to retrieve it and ends up standing against the wall. I throw my first dagger against his tunic next to his arm pinning him to the wall in the process. I throw my second pinning the other arm. I walk up to him and hold my third against his throat.  
“Do you surrender?”  
“No you coward Astrid will never be yours I will-”  
I cut him off by punching him hard in the face knocking him out. His body goes limp only held up by the daggers.

Cheers once again erupt through the crowd.  
“Night rider has won the duel as well as Astrid’s hand is she accepts it” Stoick looks towards Astrid for her answer and the crowd goes silent. What id she says no? What if Hiccup the useless isn't enough for her? My worst fears come true when instead of answering she gets up and walks towards the arena.

She jumps onto the battlefield and walks up to me with no emotion in her eyes. Oh no I'm about to get rejected. But then she did something I would have never expected. She grabbed my tunic and pulled me into a passionate kiss. When she pulled away everyone started to cheer.   
“Well I’ll take this as a yes,” Stoick says 

Someone came to get Snotlout.  
“To the great hall to celebrate”  
The crowd filtered out of the arena. Astrid held onto my hand as we walked together.  
“Does this mean we are engaged?” I ask teasingly  
“No your not getting off that easy. I expect you to aks properly, but not anytime soon.”  
“Does this mean your my girlfriend then?” I aks teasingly  
“Does this mean you’re asking me to be your girlfriend then?”  
“Yes?” it came out as more of a question than a statement.  
“Than my answer is yes” She smiles at me. I can't believe this is my childhood crush is now my girlfriend.

We were at the door of the main hall now. She pecked me on the cheek before we entered. We started to walk towards our usual table with the gang when Astrid stopped. She was looking at Snotlout who was sitting at the table. He had a black eye and his nose looked broken.  
“It fine Ill talk to him” I tell her. We continue to wake to the table.  
“Can we talk?” I ask Snot. He gets up and we exit the hall.

“Can we be good?” I ask him  
“Listen just so you know I don't like Astrid, but I do care about her though. I needed to make sure you’re good enough for her. A few years ago this boy Hiccup died and she took it really hard. She liked him and she was heartbroken. I can't see her get hurt again. You have proved yourself and you make her smile. I’ve never seen her this happy before, but if you ever hurt her I will kill you. For now, we are good.”  
Wow… Snotlout has changed. That was so……… Mature.  
“Ok thank you and that's really cool of you”  
“Yeah yeah whatever you yell anyone Ill deny it”  
“There he is”  
When we were walking back into the gall I pretended to not know that Astrid was sitting behind a bench listening to our conversation. We go back inside and sot down soon joined by Astrid. When she sat back down I whispered in her ear “You had a crush on me huh” She punches me in the shoulder and says “Shut up”

Astrid POV  
As we where eating I couldn't help but notice that the twins looked more mischievous than usual. They kept giggling and whispering things to each other. I choose to ignore it for now. Everyone quiets down when Stoick hets up on the stage.

“Today we are celebrating young love and congratulating Night Rider on winning, Come up her Night Rider”  
Hiccup gets up and the twins follow for some reason. What are they up to? Hiccup gets up on the stage and waves to the crowd. I see the twins sneak up behind him and I'm about to warn him but I'm too late. The twins pull odd his mask. I hear gasps everywhere.  
“Hiccup?” Stoick asks   
“Hi dad”


	8. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank with all my heart the guests and the 3 users who left Kudos. You have no idea how much I appreciate it, so thank you to  
> Mila_Birdchairs, AnimeNightWing, and Hiccstridontheland and the guests <3

7  
Hiccups POV  
“hi dad” I was just revealed to the entire town. I knew it would happen at some point but I was not at all prepared. I have no idea how my father is going to react.  
Out of all of the ways he could have reacted I did not at all expect what he did next. He pulled me into a huge bone crushing hug.  
“I missed you son”  
“I missed you too dad but if you don’t let go of me soon i’m going to suffocate” he chuckled then let go. He gave me a look that said we will talk about this later.

“MY SON HAS COME HOME” He announced to the vikings. Everyone cheered.

Astrids POV  
I was not at all prepared to see his face. I did not think it was possible for someone to change this much. Hiccup was the hottest person I have ever seen. He has a strong jaw line, beautiful bright green eyes, and this scar accross his eye that just looks so hot. I feel like i’m melting just looking at him.

Ruff and Tuff came off the stage.  
“Did you know?” Tuff asked  
I nod in response  
“When did he get so hot?” Ruff said staring at him longingly as he was walking back to us. I could tell he heard because he blushed. Hearing her say that just something off in me. I growled at her before jumping on her and screaming  
“MINE”  
“ok ok ok i’m sorry” Ruff says as she hits me back. We roll around on the floor for a few minutes before someone pulls me up. I turn around and see Hiccup. I’m still angry at Ruff but what he says next makes me forget all that.  
“yours.” he says then he kisses me. It was meant to be short but when he went to pull away I pulled him back.

After our short make our session I turned around to see Ruffnut staring. I smirk at her and put my tongue out at her. I mouth “mine” then we sit down again.  
“Someone possessive” Snotlout says and I blush.  
“Shut up” I say 

Everyone is quiet for a while but I could tell they all had questions.  
“You guys can ask your questions” Hiccup finally says  
“Where were you and what were you doing?” Fishlegs says  
“I was at an Island not to far from here. I free dragons from captivity, fight dragon hunters, protect dragons, also a lot of people want me dead so i’m in a lot of fights”  
“How did you get so hot?” Ruff asks  
I growl at her again and she raises her hands as if surrendering.  
“Well i’m constantly training and fighting if that’s what you mean”  
“How did Astrid find out?” Snotlout asked  
“Oh um well I’m not really sure I was wondering that myself” Hiccup. said and looked at me  
“Oh when you fell off of Toothless and you called out his name it reminded me of when you were in the arena and you called for him and then you were stuttering so I just kinda knew”  
“That makes sense I guess” Hiccup says  
“Is that all your questions?” He asks  
Everyone nodded  
“Well it’s good to have you back” Fishlegs said and everyone nodded  
“Thanks”

After dinner the rest of the gang left and went home. Me and Hiccup were about to go home. He had agreed to sleep in his old room at Stoicks house.  
“Do you wanna go do something for a while?” he asked me  
“What do you have in mind”  
“Anything I just don’t want to go home yet”  
“Wanna go on a dragon ride?”  
“That would be great” He responded  
“Can i ride with you i’m not to great on Stormfly yet”  
“i would love that”

Once we were up in the air and gliding through the clouds I relaxed against hiccups back and put my arms around him with my face on his shoulder. I tried to ignore how muscular his back is because thinking about that made me think about him shirtless and thinking about him shirtless made me think about slamming him into a wall..... in a good way. Well a bad way but good for me. 

I just realized what if he wanted to wait until marriage to ...... uh you know. I know he thinks i do.  
“Hey Hiccup?”  
“hmm?” he says relaxed and half listening  
“Do you want to wait until marriage to uhhh you know?” hearing this he shot straight up and tensed up.  
“I don’t know. I would be fine either way as long as I was with you, and I know that you want to wait so we will”  
I made an annoyed grunt and backed away from him a little.What had I gotten myself into. I don’t know if I can wait until marriage. It’s all I can do to hold  
myself back from pouncing on him right now.  
“Did I say something wrong?” he asks  
“No it’s just I know what I said but I was also very mad at the time so...,”  
“soooo???”  
“Maybe not until marriage” I don’t know how long it will be until he proposes and if I can hardly help jumping on him now then what will I do.  
He looks back at me and blushes and mutters “jumping on me now huh”  
“Oh Thor did I say that out loud” I say  
a blush forming on my face  
“Yeah but don’t worry about it, the feeling is mutual trust me”  
He flips his legs over so he’s facing me. I smash my lips into his. At first he is gentil but he soon kisses back with a passionate fire I didn’t know he had. His tongue caressed my lips as if asking for entry. I open my mouth and his tongue slides in. I start to pull up on his tunic but his hands push mine away as he pulls away. I pout at him with a questioning look and let out a whine.  
“Not right now”  
“why?” I ask  
“Well first of all we would fall off the dragon and die. Second of all we aren’t ready for that just yet”  
“Could we try things that aren’t “that”?” I ask him with puppy dog eyes.  
“Tomorrow?”  
“Ugh fine” I punch him in the arm  
“Ow, what was that for”  
“For making me wait until tomorrow”  
“Isn’t it usually the guy trying to get into the girls pants?” he teases. My heart cracks. Does this mean he doesn’t want me. I look down at my hands.  
“You don’t want me?” my voice sounds broken.  
He puts a finger under my chin and directs my gaze into his eyes.  
“No Astrid I do and holding myself back is the hardest things i’ve ever had to do in my life” I smile and peck him on the lips.  
“Can you take me home now?”  
“Are you still mad?” he asks  
“No I just want to get home because when I get home I sleep. The sooner I sleep the sooner tomorrow comes and you have made some promises I expect you to keep mister”  
He chuckles at me before landing in between our 2 houses.  
“Goodnight beautiful” he says  
I kiss him and it turns into a breif make out that ends when we hear someone clearing their throat. I look up to see Stoick standing on the porch.  
“Oh um hi dad”  
“Goodnight” I say before rushing away to my own house.

Hiccups POV  
I go inside and sit down with my father accross from me.  
“Listen son I know that your older now and you might want to do things and I get it Astrid is a very beautiful girl——“  
realizing what he meant I blushed and interrupted him  
“Ew Dad NOTHING happened. I’m serious”  
“Ok ok I believe you nothing happened”  
“Not that Astrid was very happy about that” I mutter under my breath but he must of heard because he raises an eyebrow and smirks.  
“Umm i’m gonna go to uhh bed now ok?”  
“Ok goodnight son” I start to go up  
the stairs but I stop and turn back  
“It’s good to be back” I then walk up to my room and fall asleep.


	9. 8

8  
Hiccups POV  
I woke up the next morning early. I felt free now that all my secrets are out. Well other than the fact that mother is alive. I don’t know how to tell Stoick that. She didn’t want me to tell anyone yet though so I will follow her wishes. I think she is just scared he will be angry or won’t except her. Which I get, I had those same fears. I know he misses her. When she left all those years ago all the life in his eyes left with her. 

So far everything is going fine with the changewings. I don’t have to check on them in the forest I just have to make sure they don’t come into Berk. They don’t like to be disturbed anyways. 

I was still in bed when I heard a knock on my door.   
“Come in” I said assuming it was my father. I looked and saw it was Astrid. She was blushing and staring at me. I looked down and realized I was not wearing a shirt. I blushed and pulled my sheets over myself.  
“Oh um hi”  
“Hey dragon boy” She replied  
“What’s up”  
“You were taking to long. Put on a shirt we are going with the gang to the beach”  
“ok” I say expecting her to leave but she just stands there “I just have to change” I try to hint at her. She just stands there with a confused look on her face.   
“Unless you want to see me naked you should go” I finally say she just smirks and crosses her arms.  
“Out”  
“Fine” she says before leaving

After changing I walk out into the hallway to greet Astrid.   
“Hi”  
“Hey”  
We walked outside to see the twins,Fishlegs, and Snotlout. After greeting them we headed over to a little private beach where no one else would be. I was wearing shorts and a shirt. I would just take off the shirt to swim but I don’t know what the girls will wear. Probably just their clothes. As I was thinking about that I heard Snotlout wolf whistle and I turned around to see Astrid in just her undergarments. Before Astrid could react I punched Snotlout hard in the face. 

I realized that Ruffnut was dressed the same as Astrid but I didn’t pay any attention to her. After staring at Astrid for a long time I decided I needed to get in the water immediately. The cold water would do me some good. I took off my shirt and heard a gasp. I turned around to see Astrid all flustered.  
“Sorry never gets old” She says   
I go over and get in the water.

Astrids POV  
Hiccup barely looked at me. The only reaction I got was from Snotlout which was the last thing I wanted. I looked over at Hiccup who was walking towards the water shirtless and decided to follow. He looked back and realized I was following me and frowned and walked faster. Oh no. Maybe I pushed him to hard yesterday and now he dosent want to be around me. I get in the water after him to demand answers. When I got to him he looked at me and let out a pained groan.  
“Do you not want to be around me?”  
His eyes widened as if he was not expecting that.  
“No no no it’s not that is just that all of this “ he gestured to my body  
“is overwhelming”  
I smiled at that. I pulled him against me into a passionate kiss. I pushed my body against his causing him to groan. He then pushed me away   
“I can’t take it” he said between breaths then dived into the water and swam away.

I follow and splash him.  
“Oh you want to start a water war with me do you?”   
He asks teasingly then splashes me back. We get into a big water fight. I was winning until he whistled for Toothless and the sneaky dragon used his tail to send a huge wave of water at me. He then did the same thing to Hiccup. I laughed at him and so did Toothless before he flew away.

We got out of the water and went to sit with the gang. I wrapped a towel around myself and leaned onto Hiccup. 

Hiccups POV  
Astrid was leaning against me and the gang had made a small fire so we would stay warm. I couldn’t help but notice Snotlout watching Ruff the entire time and smiling like an idiot. He definitely likes her.   
“Hey guys wanna play truth or dare?” Tuff said and I groaned. This game never goes well but everyone else is playing so I guess I will too.  
“Truth or dare Snotlout?” Tuff says   
“Dare of course, this is the Snotmaster we’re talking about” he says while flexing muscles. I roll my eyes while Tuff whispers something in his ear.   
“No way i’ll get killed” Snot says in return  
“It’s a dare you’ll be eliminated” Tuff says   
“Ugh ok fine” Snot gets up and walked over to me and Astrid. He then picks up Astrid before I can react and carries her to the water whilst she’s screaming and kicking him. I run after them as he throws her in the water. I’m about to tell him off when Astrid gets up with steam coming out of her ears.   
“Snotlout i’m going to KILL YOU” She screams and runs after him. She caught him and pushed him over and kicked him in the stomach. I chuckled at her. We made our way back to the circle.  
“Hiccup trith or dare?” Snot says   
“Dare” I say   
“I dare you to do a backflip”  
“ok” They all look like they think I won’t be able to. When I would train with mom she taught me. I got up and did a backflip then sat down. Snot looked kind of mad that it was that easy for me.   
“Ruff truth or dare”  
“Dare”  
“Ok i dare you to kiss Snot”  
She blushed but got up and kissed him in the cheek.  
“Hey! That was not what I meant” i say   
“Well you didn’t say where” Snot says   
“Fine”I grumble 

Astrids POV  
“Astrid truth or dare?” Ruff says   
“Dare “   
“Ok I dare you to” she continues but whispers “when Hiccup goes to bed sneak into his bed with him” I blushed but nodded.  
“What was the dare?” Hiccup asks   
“You’ll find out later” I say   
“Tuff truth or dare?”  
“Truth”  
“Ok tell us the biggest secret you have ever had to keep?”  
“Oh that Ruff likes Snotlout” he said like it was nothing and Ruff punched him and blushed and so did Snotlout but he also smiled.  
“I give them a week” Hiccup whispers in my ear  
“Nah more like 2 days” I respond 

“Hiccup truth or dare?” Tuff says   
“Truth”  
“Were there any girls you were with when you were gone?”   
I tense up  
“Umm yes I was around some at some times but I wasn’t with any of them”  
I relax again and smile.  
“Ok I’m going to go back and go to bed” Hiccup says   
Ruff smirks at me knowingly.  
“Ok I’ll walk with you” I say and get up with him.

We get to his house and say goodnight. He goes inside and I climb up the side of his house to his window. I have to wait until he gets in bed. He opens the door to his room and takes off his shirt. He gets in bed. I climb in the window as silently as possible.  
“Astrid?” He asks confused as I climb into the bed blushing. Good thing it was dark  
“Yeah?” I say and I lay down next to him but not touching him at all.   
“What are you doing?”  
“Sorry it was a dare but now I have done it I will be going” I start to get up and he pulls me back and into him. I relax and cuddle up against him.   
“I didn’t say leave” he says “I was suprised you let me leave earlier after our conversation yesterday” he says   
“I’m to tired tonight” I say   
“Ok will you stay with me?”  
“ok” I fell asleep in his arms that night. 

We woke up when the door opened to see Stoick standing in the door way watching us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I know I made it seem like there would be some Smut in this chapter but it didn’t really fit into the story until the end of the chapter so i’ve decided to make it next chapter. Also I’m not very good at writing Smut but I’ll do my best.


	10. 9

9  
Astrid POV  
I half registered that Stoick was there but when I’m half asleep my brain dosent work right.  
“5 more minutes” I groaned and cuddle   
back into Hiccups chest. He went to get up but I pulled him back   
“No i’m tired stay” I say   
“I have to go talk to my dad my love, but you can stay here and i’ll be back” I smiled. He called me his love. I let go of him and lay back down in the pillow.

Hiccups POV   
I follow my dad downstairs.  
“It really isn’t what you think. I know it seems bad but all we did is sleep” I say  
“I believe you and that’s not why I came to get you. Someone is here we don’t know who. I haven’t seen them yet. All they said is they know you. They also have a dragon”  
There was only one person I could think of who would be here. Mom.   
“Yes I know her I will go see her and let her out soon. I promise she means no harm. I just have to deal with ummm” i gestured up the stairs to where Astrid was   
“Yes yes go” he says

I walk back up the stairs to find Astrid asleep. I brush a strand of hair out of her hair which wakes her up. She looks at me then pulls me into the bed and climbs on top of me. She puts her head on my chest.  
“Good morning love” I say  
“love?”  
“Oh i’m sorry I can stop calling you that”  
She thinks for a moment before saying   
“No don’t stop. I like it”   
“Good. I have to get up now a friend of mine is here who I lived with for many years. They put her in jail so I have to go get her”   
She got off me and said “her? what’s her name? You lived with her!?”  
“Yes her, i cant tell you her name and yes I lived with her” She frowned at my secretiveness  
“How about you come with me?” I ask   
“ok” she says 

We get ready for the day and head down to the prison. I see my mom in her mask and open her cell. She pulls me into a big hug. “I missed you Hiccup and I was so worried someone had stolen you away from me”  
“I missed you too and don’t worry I’m all good here” I respond. Once mom let me go she saw Astrid who was frowning at her. She’s jealous. She still dosent know she’s my mom.  
“Astrid this is my”  
“mom” Mom cut me off and Astrids eyes widened in suprise  
“Mom?”   
“Yes Mom this is Astrid. My girlfriend”  
“It’s very nice to meet you Astrid”  
“You too Ma’am”  
“Oh please call me Valka” she says 

“Mom are you going to tell dad?”  
“Well he won’t trust me if I don’t take off the mask will he. I guess Im going to have to. Can I do it now I don’t know If I’ll have the nerve later.”  
I nod and lead her to the main square where Stoick was.  
“Ummm dad you need to um meet someone and promise you won’t freak out” He looks confused but nods.  
My mom steps up and takes off her mask.

Valkas POV  
He just stands there looking at me shocked  
“I know what your going to say Stoick. How could I have done this?” I sigh  
“Stayed away all of these years, and why didn’t I come back to you? To our son? Well... What sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?”   
In the background I hear Gobbor say   
“This is why I never married. Well this and one other reason”  
I ignore him and continued “ I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone, but I thought he’d be better off without me, and I was wrong I see that now but...... oh stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on shout, scream, say something!”  
He puts his hand on my cheek looks into my eyes and says “Your as beautiful as the day I lost you” I was shocked. I didn’t know what to say. There was a long sigh and he started to sing. It was a slow melody. Familiar

“I’ll swim and sail on savage seas. With ne’er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life. If you will marry me.”  
He paused for a moment and sped up a tiny bit  
“No scorching sun nor freezing cold, will stop”  
“WILL STOP ME ON MY JOURNEY” Gobber interrupts” Sorry” he says 

Stoick continues after sighing  
“If you will promise me your heart and love...” he seems to give up and starts to walk away   
I continue to sing our song slowly “And love me for eternity” I walk away a little and speed up “My dearest one my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I’ve no need of might deeds when I feel your arms around me!” We start to dance a lively dance   
“ But I would bring you rings of gold I’d even sing you poetry” he sings happily   
“Oh would you” I say   
“I would keep you from all harm! If you would stay beside me!” he sings   
“I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry! I only want a hand to hold” I continue   
We speed up again still dancing   
“ I only want you near” he sings   
Then we both sing quickly  
“To live and kiss and sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming”  
“Through all my sorrows and your lights, I’ll keep your laugh inside me” Stoick sings   
Then we finally sing very quickly together whilst dancing happily   
“I’ll swim and sail the savage seas, with ne’er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!”

We finish the song laughing  
“I thought I’d have to die before we had that dance again” he says   
“Oh no need for drastic measures”  
“For you my dear, anything”  
He always was secretly a romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promise that there would be smut in this chapter but I don’t if anyone really wants that. If they do comment or message me. It just hasn’t fit into the storyline yet. If it does I might add some. Let me know:)


	11. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ WARNING  
> There is some smut at the end. So be warned

10  
Hiccups POV  
I was still smiling at seeing my parents back together. I finally felt whole. I have a wonderful family and a beautiful girlfriend.  
“So you’ve been with your mom this whole time?” Said beautiful girlfriend asked.   
“Yup we have been saving dragons”  
“That’s amazing” she says

We spent the rest of the day flying the dragons and walking around the town until the horn sounded signalling a visiter arriving. I wonder who’s here? Me and Astrid walked down to the docks to see a girl getting off the boat. Oh no. That is Ana. She used to always try to get me in bed. This isn’t going to go well. The bigger issue is I have to be nice to her because she is the heir to a tribe we do lots of trade with. I can’t ruin that. She walks up to us and hugs me before kissing me.  
“Whoa whoa Ana no stop” I say and she pouts at me  
“Aww why Hicky. Didn’t you miss me?”  
“Yes I did but I missed my friend not my girlfriend, unfortunately that spot is taken. Speaking of Ana this is Astrid” Astrid and Ana glared at each other. I’m suprised Astrid didn’t chop her head off. Before she got the chance to attack her I kissed her and she relaxed. I heard Ana clear her throat and we pulled apart. Thankfully we were interrupted by Stoick.  
“Oh Ana welcome to Berk! How are you?”  
“I’m good Stoick and it’s good to be here”  
“Good good ok well I have some chiefly duties to do but Hiccup will show you around” he then walked away leaving me with her. 

TIME SKIP 3 DAYS 

Astrids POV  
I don’t like this Ana girl at all. I haven’t seen Hiccup alone or basically at all in the last 3 days. He’s always with her. I’m starting to think he’s forgetting about me. 

I’m in the cove trying to clear my head when I hear a voice.  
“Ugh bud I can’t take this anymore, Ana won’t let me near Astrid. I just need some alone time. Why doesn’t she understand that I don’t want to be with her. I love Astrid” a voice that I’ve now figured out is Hiccups. He walks into the cove with Toothless. Toothless coos with understand then knocks Hiccup over and licks his face.  
“Ahhh no bud you know that dosent wash out” I move slightly in the grass and Toothless must of heard me because he shot his head in my direction. Hiccup didn’t see me yet though so I sneak up behind him and jump on him. His instincts kicking in he flips us over with my wrists pinned.

His face relaxes when he sees me and he smiles  
“I missed you” I say   
“I missed you too she’s been driving me crazy” he replies and lies back onto the grass on his back. I put my head in his chest. 

“Has she kissed you again?” I ask  
“She’s tried but I wouldn’t let her. I only have eyes for you my love” I smile at his sweet words.   
“She leaves tonight after the feast right?” I ask   
“Yes” Thats good we can finally get rid of her and I can have some alone time with Hiccup.   
“Wanna go for a swim?” He asks   
“Yeah”   
He takes off his shirt and gets in the water and I strip down to my under garments and cover myself up with my arms as I walk over to the water.  
“You know you don’t need to cover up or be self conscious. You are the most beautiful person in the world” he says and I blush   
“I’m just cold” I lie   
“Then come here”  
I get into the water and walk over to him. He wraps his arms around me and we sit down in the shallow end. The water is dirty so I will have to have a bath later but it worth it just to be with him. 

After we were done swimming we got out and put our clothes back on. It was almost time to go to the main hall so I would have the bathe after. We walked back to town together and went to sit at our table. Ana wasn’t there yet thank god. We talked with the gang for a while as we ate our food. It was weird that Ana wasn’t there yet. She always sits with us although she is not wanted here. When the meal was over Stoick went up on the stage   
“Today we say goodbye to a dear friend of ours. Ana come up here” He says  
Ana went up on the stage and said goodbye before saying   
“Hiccup come up here and say goodbye” Hiccup reluctantly stood up and went up to the stage.  
“Goodbye Hiccup it was great seeing you. Sorry I broke your bed” She said very loudly before grabbing Hiccup and kissing him. Hiccup tried to pull her off but she wouldn’t let go so Stoick had to pull her off. Hiccup left the stage and sat back down with us with puffy lips trying to wipe off his mouth.  
“Disgusting” he says and drink some water   
“What did she mean you broke the bed?”  
I ask angrily   
“Well she asked to see one of my inventions and I went up to my room to get it and she followed. I showed her inferno and she lit the bed on fire. So really she didn’t break it she burned it” he says   
“ok” I say still angry. He let her in his room! I don’t why that bothers me so much but it does. I should be the only girl ever in there. I leave the main hall without another word and slam the door behind me. I get in stormfly and fly to the hot spring for a bath. I took off all my clothing and got into the water. It was dark outside now but I wasn’t worried. Stormfly will keep watch. Suddenly the wind picks up and blows my shirt over to Stormfly. It scares her and she shoots fire at it and it disintegrated.   
“Oh great there goes my shirt” I forget about it for now and relax into the water.

I hear footsteps and sink lower into the pool to hide and cover myself with my arms.   
“Stormfly?” Hiccup asks   
Oh great Hiccups here   
“Astrid where are you? I’m sorry about what happened.... not that I could have helped it” I stay silent for a while but then speak up   
“I’m over here but I’m not dressed” I say   
“Oh your in the hot spring” he asks   
“Yes and stormfly turned my shirt into dust” I say   
I hear footsteps getting closer behind me and i roll Into a ball. I turn my head around and see Hiccup taking off his shirt then his pants then.... I whip my head back around so I don’t see anything. I close my eyes as he gets into the water.

“Ok i’m in you can open them” I open my eyes to see him accross from me. I’m still in a ball because other wise my chest would be visible.   
“You don’t have to stay in a ball” he says so I slowly pull my legs away from my chest but sink further into the water. The distance from one side to the other is small so Hiccup has no issues when he grabs my arm and pulls me beside him. I lay my head on his shoulder. I slowly moved close so my leg was touching his leg. He put a finger on my chin to guide to to face him. He placed his lips on mine. At first it was sweet and slow but soon it became more passionate. His tongue slid into my mouth. I moved onto his lap. The feeling of my bare skin on his was new and exciting. I could feel his erection against my leg. 

The area between my legs was getting uncomfortable at this point. It had gone from minor pleasure to almost painful in a few minutes and if it wasn’t taken care of soon I don’t know what I’ll do. If this is bad I wonder what hiccup is feeling. I reach my arm down and grab his length shyly. He groans into my lips. I pull away from his lips to see if he was in pain. I take my hand away and as if it was a reflex he grabbed it and put it back.  
“Sorry just... don’t stop” he says   
I grab it again and start to slowly rub up and down like the woman in the village described. He would let out a moan or groan every now and then.  
“Faster” he said between breaths   
So I grabbed his length and started pumping faster. His breathing got faster. I pumped faster and faster until he let out one last groan and came onto my hand. I rinsed it off in the water. I get up to go get dried off but he pulls me back down.  
“We’re not done yet” he says   
“We’re not?”   
He slides his fingers down my stomach and onto my clit. I open my legs to give him better access. He rubs in circular motions. It feels so good. I hold myself back frim moaning but accidentally let one out.  
“Don’t hold back your noises.... I love them” I do as i’m told.  
All of the sudden he slips one finger i to me  
“Uugghhhh Hiccup yes” I say as I grip onto the rock outline of the pool.  
He goes in and out faster and faster. He starts to leave hickeys in my neck and little love bites that drive me insane with pleasure. Before I know it I arch my back and let out a moan. I come onto his fingers.   
“Well I think that was a success” he says   
Me still being out of breath could only manage a breathy “yes” He chuckled at me. I cant wait to experiment further. We get out of the pool and start to dry off. I feel him walk up behind me and grab one of my still uncovered breasts. I moan in pleasure.  
“No don’t. Stop it” I say   
He quickly pulls away and mutters an apology   
“No no it’s not that I don’t like it, I love it but I can’t take being worked up and then left like that” He smiles at me   
“I didn’t know i had that effect on you” he says  
“you have no idea” 

I get dressed in everything but my shirt which is now dust and walk back over to Hiccup. He sees i’m only in my breast binding and frowns.   
“No absolutely not” he say   
“Why?” I ask  
“Because all the boys will look at you and then I’ll have to kill them because you are mine and only mine” he says then takes off his shirt  
“yours” I say after I put it on

We walk back to the village together getting looks from whoever was out. Not many people were out of their homes because it was after dark. Unfortunately the twins happened to be up.  
“Oh hello there” Tuff says with a smirk   
“Oh umm hi” I say “We uh got to go”  
“Ok name your children after us” they yell after us. Ugh those twins are always her at the worst times.

“Goodnight” I say when we finally get to our houses. Our houses are right accross from each other.  
“Not sleeping at my place tonight?”   
“No i have to go home and get some clothes and stuff.... but tonight was-“  
“amazing” he finishes for me   
“yeah” i say   
“Goodnight my love”  
“Goodnight”


	12. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

11  
Hiccups POV  
I woke up in a great mood today. Ana is finally gone, mom and dad are back together, and not to mention what happened with Astrid last night. I can’t stop thinking about Astrid. I had dreams last night that were definitely not PG. 

When I walked downstairs I found my parents eating breakfast.  
“Hi dear would you like some fish stew?”  
My mother asks   
“No thank you I think I’m going to go meet some of my friends” I say   
We say goodbye and I head to the main hall.

When I walk in I see that Astrid isn’t there yet but the rest of the gang is.  
“Hey guys” I say   
The entire gang is just staring at me  
“You were out rather late last night” Ruff says   
“Oh shut up leave it alone” I say   
Just then the hall door opens to reveal Astrid in a rush. She scans the crowd and smiles when she sees me. She walks over and grabs my arm and tries to pull me up.  
“Which whoa whoa what’s wrong”   
She seems to not notice the rest of the gang  
“I can’t stop thinking about last night and I just need you to come with me now and we can” I clear my throat and motion to the rest of the gang. She goes red   
“and we can finish feeding the dragons yeah ha ha”  
she says nervously   
The gang just watches us and smirks.  
“Oh stop it” I say then Astrid pulls me out of the main hall and into the woods.   
“Where are we going?” I ask  
“I found a cave near the cove” is all she says.

After around 10 minutes of walking we enter the cave mouth. I see some furs set up on the ground. This is going to be fun.

Astrids POV  
I grab Hiccup and kiss him hard. I lay down on the furs and pull him on top of me. I try to pull off my shirt while we’re kissing but it isn’t going to well so  
I pull away and take off my shirt. While Hiccup takes his shirt off I take off my breast bindings. When Hiccup sees me he growls and pushes me down. While we’re kissing he touches the area right above my breast as if asking for permission. I grab his hand and but it on my boob. He squeezes it while we kissed. It feels amazing. Who knew just this could make me moan and groan like a crazy person. Hiccup pulled away and I whined but it was interrupted by a moan when he put my nipple in his mouth.

While massaging my other breast he used his mouth leaving Hickeys and love bites. He switched breasts and did the same with the other. He pulled away and I pulled off my boots and leggings. He took off my skirt but left my underwear on. He rubbed my clit through the fabric.   
“Ahhhh yes Hiccup”   
“I wonder?” he questions out loud  
“Wonder what?” I ask  
“Well my mouth seems to get a better reaction then my fingers in all of the other places on your body so...”   
“So....? What” He then ripped off my under wear. He lowered his head in between my legs and placed a kiss on my clit. Shivers ran through my body. He then started to lick and suck on my clit. Without being able to help it and grab his hair and push him into me and let out a moan.   
“I need to breath” he says and I let go   
“Sorry *moan* just *gasp* so good”   
He continues to lick and suck my clit before sticking his tongue into me. I gasp and arch my back. I squeeze the furs so I don’t force him into me again. My breathing accelerates and I start to moan more and more. He goes faster and faster. I feel something building up in my stomach. I moved my leg and it brushed up against his erectjon and he let out the sexiest groan I’ve ever heard. This pushed me over the edge and I came. He licked up my juices before wiping off his chin. I just layed there shocked for a minute. I heard him chuckle at me.   
Between breaths I say   
“You next I just..... need a minute”  
“No you don’t look like you can even move right now just take a break”   
“No” I complain and start to get up but he pushes me back down and lays on top of me.   
“Stay down” he covers me with a fur and gets under it with me.  
“Next time it’s your turn” I say   
“Ok” he agrees   
I cuddle into him and fall asleep.

Hiccups POV  
When I woke up Astrid was asleep on top of me. She was straddling me which was becoming an issue because she kept wiggling and rubbing up against me. I tap on her shoulder and she moves again and I wince.  
“No 5 more minutes” she says and I smile. She’s so cute.  
“Ok but you have to get off me” when I say that she seems to get offended and lies down next to me but not touching me. She looks away from me and stiffens up. J try to touch her shoulder but she shifts away. I scoot closer and spoon her. She’s still naked. She still tense and tries to scoot away again but I run my hand over   
the curve of her hips to her breasts and she moans and relaxes before pushing me away and turns to face me.   
“You were wiggling to much and rubbing against me. It was driving me insane” I explain   
“Oh sorry” she says before hooking her hands in the waste band of my pants and pulling them down. She gets on top of my and slides down. I was already extremely hard. She uses her hand and pumps up and down. It feels amazing. After about a minute of this she puts a kiss on just the head of my dick. I groan loudly. She puts the tip in her mouth and slides it in and out slowly going deeper into her throat. I moan and throw my head back. She goes deeper and faster. It feels sooo good I can’t help myself and before I can warn her I come into her mouth. I’m so embarrassed and I expect her to spit it all out but she just swallows and wipes her mouth. It might have been the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. 

I cant seem to move so I just lay there naked. Now it was her turn to chuckle at me. She lays down beside me and pulls a fur up over our bodies. We drift  
off to sleep in this position.

I open my eyes. I wonder how long it’s been. I look up and see the entire gang in the cave standing and looking at us. I poke Astrid.   
“Astrid get up”   
“No more Hiccup to tired” she says   
“You have to get up now my love we have company” Hey eyes slowly opened but fluttered shut again and she cuddles into me. I pushed her away and shook her again. This time her eyes stayed open long enough to see the gang. Her eyes and widened in suprise.  
“AHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” She yells at them  
“Well it’s been hours so we went to see where you were” Snotlout says still smirking.  
“GET OUT I NEED TO GET UP” Astrid yells   
“And why can’t we stay your just getting up” Riff says with a smirk   
“because i’m not dressed” Astrid mumbles under her breath   
“What was that?”Tuff asks   
“BECAUSE WERE NOT DRESSED NOW GET OUT” she yells   
They exit the cave giggling  
“Oh thor we are never going to live this down” I say   
“Yeah” We get up and get dressed. 

We exit the cave to see the gang.   
Ruff goes to say something but before she can Astrid yells.  
“If any of you ever mention this again I will destroy all of you. Do you understand” We got a few yes’.  
“ I was just going to say that your pants are in backwards” Ruff says   
“ Oh thor” Astrid says “Whatever” Astrid says angrily before whistling. Stormfly shows up and she fly’s off without another word.  
“So How was it?” The boys ask me   
“Oh shut up” I say but I can’t help but smile.  
“Really great then” Snotlout says   
I don’t say anything and just continue walking. 

When I get home I’m greeted by my dad.  
“I have something to talk to you about son” he says   
He pulls out a document and hands it to me. In big letters at the top it says   
MARRIAGE CONTRACT


End file.
